koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Warriors Legends/DLC
This page will only include downloadable content exclusive to this expansion and will not have anything from the original game. Pre-Order Bonus Customers who have pre-ordered the game in UK retail stores will receive two My Fairy parts in Link and Twili Midna's images. My Fairy Twilight Set (HWL DLC).png|Twilight Fairy Wear set Collaboration Codes ;Limited Edition Hyrule 3DS model code Purchase the limited edition Hyrule 3DS model to receive The Legend of Zelda costume for Link and My Fairy parts in the first Link's image. ;Famitsu collaboration code Buy the February 4 Weekly Famitsu issue for My Fairy parts in Ghirahim's image. ;7-Eleven collaboration code Visit a Japanese 7-Eleven outlet until February 29 for My Fairy parts in Zelda's image. Myfairy-hyrule3dsdlc.png|Limited Edition Hyrule 3DS model The Legend of Zelda Link costume and Fairy Wear set Myfairy-famitsudlc.jpg|Famitsu collaboration code Demon Road Fairy Wear set Myfairy-711dlc.jpg|7-Eleven collaboration code Princess Fairy Wear set Free Spot Pass DLC Sometimes players may receive free SpotPass DLC, either in preparation for DLC Packs or during events, that will be automatically downloaded. *Link's Awakening Pack gift: Only Available on June 30th **Special My Fairy ally named Scarlet **500,000 Rupees **Delicious All-Purpose Bait x10 **Delicious Hyoi Pear x10 HWL - My Fairy DLC - Lazuli.png|Lazuli HWL - My Fairy DLC - Scarlet.png|Scarlet All-in-One Pack ]] A series of event packs sold separately on the E-shop. Pre-purchase all DLC in a single pack to obtain Ganondorf Wind Waker costume. Important Note: If players download the Update, however the DLC it self does not appear, despite having purchased it, head to the Extras Menu and select the Download Again option. This will enable players to download DLC they have purchased, but have not automatically installed. ;Cost (Each Pack Individually) *370 yen for the first pack, 926 yen for the last three packs (JP) *$0.99 for the first pack, $6.99 for the last three packs (US) Master Wind Waker Pack= My Fairy Zant Set (HWL DLC).png|Zant Fairy Wear set My Fairy Medli Set (HWL DLC).png|Medli Fairy Wear set |-|Link's Awakening Pack= Marin Bell - HW.png|Marin Linkle Boots - HW.png|Boots weapon for Linkle |-|PH & ST Pack= |-|ALBW Pack= |-|Videos= メドリ＆“裏”風のタクトパック プレイムービー 『ゼルダ無双 ハイラルオールスターズ』|Medli and MWW Pack Trailer Hyrule Warriors Legends - Link's Awakening Pack DLC Trailer| Amiibo Support Using various Amiibo figurines in conjunction with Hyrule Warriors Legends will unlock content for the latter. Said content includes new weapons for select characters. 5 different Amiibo figurines can be used per day to randomly obtain materials, 3-star or lower weapon skins, or rupees. Amiibo Cost; *$12.99 Special Amiibo functionality in Legends are the [[Hyrule Warriors/DLC#Amiibo Support|same as Hyrule Warriors]], with the following being specific to Legends: *Toon Link Super Smash Bros. 4 Amiibo - Randomly generates 3-star or higher weapon for Toon Link *Wolf Link Twilight Princess HD Amiibo - Randomly generates 3-star or higher weapon for Imp Midna or Twili Midna. Updates Important Note: If the player does not receive an automatic notice regarding the Updates go to the 3DS's E-Shop and search "Hyrule Warriors Legends" in the search Bar. All items related to the game will show up in the search, including Updates. Select the Update you need and download it from here if it has not been automatically downloaded. - 1.3.0= *Medli from The Wind Waker becomes a playable character. *Adds news medals *Adjusts the drop rate of rare materials when using a special potion increasing their drop rate *Miscellaneous bug fixes Images= File:Medli Harp (HWL).png|Medli |-|Videos= メドリ＆“裏”風のタクトパック プレイムービー 『ゼルダ無双 ハイラルオールスターズ』|Medli and MWW Pack Trailer - 1.4.0= *Level Cap raised to 150. *New My Fairy Companion, Neris, is made available. *Miscellaneous adjustments }} Category: Downloadable Content